Duele si no estás
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: RenTamao ¿que sucede cuando cometes un error?, REn podra remendarlo?, dolor al no estar cerca de la persona que quieres...duele eh vuelto grax por su apoyoy a mi desgracia, arigato


Soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§** tuve una desgracia, con decir que se borraron de mi compu todos los fanfic que hice asi que empiezo de nuevo, gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dieron y empiezo con mi pareja favorita Ren/Tamao, la canción es **Duele El Amor.**

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

**Duele si no estás**

Capitulo único

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

_**Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar…**_

Hakuo galopaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras su jinete fijaba la mirada en el horizonte dejando sus pensamientos ir con la joven de ojos rosados y de tímida sonrisa.

- ¡¡Vamos Hakuo!!

**_Siento la humedad en mí,  
de verte llorar, ni hablar  
si es que tú te vas de aquí  
creo que a mí me va sufrir_**

El relincho del blanco caballo que sentía el poder espiritual llenarlo resonó en el pronto atardecer, mientras sus patas que corrían se elevaban del suelo comenzando a volar a ras de este, ganando mas velocidad.

- Debemos llegar

El jinete de ojos dorados que resplandecían con los rayos de sol reflejados en ellos, recordaba su tonta partida, y de cómo la joven pelirosada se convirtió en lo más importante de su corazón, introduciéndose en este que era el más indiferente. Algo cálido sintió en la cara y sacudió levemente la cabeza... quizás porque ella lo miró con ternura, ella le hablo amablemente.. Pero creyó lo mejor alejarse, idiota hasta decir basta había sido. Todo hacia sido dolor, sin ella nada parecía tener sentido, ¿es que acaso esto que sentía era…amor?.

Algo pareció sorprenderle, sintió algo húmedo y salado salpicar en su rostro, estaba llorando, ella estaba llorando, ¿ por qué lo haría?, No se explico como podía saberlo. No podía soportar siquiera imaginarla así, se apego más a su caballo para ganar aun más velocidad, quería con todo el corazón llegar a su lado para aclarar todo, para sacarse todo ese nudo de emociones que no explicaba.

**

* * *

**__

Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol

La joven de cabellos rosados como frutillas maduras, caminaba a paso lento entre los árboles, escuchando a la cercanía la caída de la cascada que era sitio de reflexión y entrenamiento espiritual. Pero al mirar el sol ocultándose y un escurridizo rayo de sol que resplandeció tal oro pulido, no pudo evitar recordar al shaman de China de ojos del mismo color y de cabellos de noche. Sus mejillas tornaron un rosado suave, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cascada con la yukata balaceándose con sus movimientos, pero no impidiendo que su corazón se encogiera por la lejanía de aquel joven que sin querer empezó a querer

- Ren, ¿es que acaso yo…?

¿Qué había pasado con su "infantil amor"?, Pues que siempre supo que pertenecía a la sacerdotisa y él a ella, por que se amaban y no podía entrometerse en aquella relación. Además ese no era su amor, ¿Por qué tanta confusión?, debía tener calma, pero era lo menos que sentía, sus ojos se nublaron y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas ahora pidiendo que él estuviera al menos cerca para verlo por que dolía…si no estaba, y la oscuridad de la noche que surgía parecía envolverla como la soledad agobiante y fría que la abrazaba ya...

**

* * *

**

**_Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?  
No sé, y el recuperar se fue_**

Ren diviso a la lejanía el templo de la familia Asakura disminuyo la carrera estaba cerca, ahora ¿Cómo sabría donde se hallaba la aprendiz de shaman entrenando?, agudizo el oído y vio que dos espíritus se acercaban a donde se hallaba así que se escondió detrás de unos árboles, al ver mejor distinguió a los espíritus acompañantes de Tamao

- Conshi: me gustaría saber que le pasa a Tamao

- Ponshi: a mi también

- Conshi: a estado muy callada, muy pensativa... no es la misma

- Ponshi: no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera molestarla, recuerda que la señora Ana nos "advirtió" que la dejaremos tranquila

- Conshi: (con cara de terror) es verdad

- Ponshi. Y ahora que se va a meditar a la cascada, no se que encontrara estando el agua tan fría y anocheciendo

- Conshi: no podemos hacer más, es mejor ir a molestar a Amidamaru

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente y se alejaron, pero el shaman que estaba escondido entre la sombra de los árboles sonrió aun mas, la había encontrado y podía sentir ya su presencia. Tomo las riendas firme y empezó a galopar hacía el bosque, aunque se preocupo, Ana había dicho que la dejaran tranquila, ¿le sucedería algo?, ¿estaba triste?

**

* * *

**

**_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_**

La caída de la cascada le daba un ambiente de paz al lugar, caminó hacia ella recordando cuando él se había ido, no supo bien el motivo pero su corazón se encogió al verlo partir.

- "Te iras"

- "Eso creo...nos veremos...Tamao"

En ese momento los demás intervinieron despidiéndose y deseándole un buen viaje, lo más extraño que quedo, fue su sonrisa silenciosa dirigida a ella a la cual correspondió en una extraña comunicación de silencio y miradas

- ¿Por qué me siento así?

Sus pies estaban cerca de la caída en las piedras planas donde se sentaba, su cuerpo se introdujo en la fría caída de agua que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, se relajo y dejo vagar su mente mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho en una posición de meditación, el agua la baño y se llevo sus saladas lagrimas remplazándolas por el dulzor de sus aguas.

**

* * *

**

**_Pero somos vulnerables_**

El sonido del agua cayendo envolvió sus oídos al llegar al lugar donde estaba el pequeño lago y en el reflejado las estrellas, la busco rápidamente con la mirada, bajo de su caballo, al enfocar mejor en la naciente oscuridad la encontró en la cascada, su poder espiritual estaba esparcido en el lugar, debía estar meditando...de un salto estuvo frente a ella sintiendo solo algunas pequeñas gotas de agua en su rostro, separado por la cortina cristalina del motivo de su dolor y felicidad.

Al verla mejor Ren se sonrojo su cuerpo se veía por la yukata que se movía al vaivén de las cascada apegándose, dejando vislumbrado al joven shaman por el cuerpo de la joven. El solo la miro y sintió el desbocado corazón golpeando brutalmente, al contemplarla tan tranquila y cerca de el, ya no estaba sin ella… la tenía tan cerca, pero deseaba tanto decirle lo que sentía, si su sonrisa y sus ojos tristes por su partida significaban algo

**

* * *

**

**_Son las cosas de la vida_**

Tamao sintió una presencia extraña pero tan familiar, al buscar en sus recuerdos no encontró nada pero su corazón palpitó...era el. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sus ojos a través del cristal liquido vieron el oro fundido encerrado en aquellas pupilas. Era el, Ren estaba frente a ella ¿pero como?, ¿había vuelto por ella? Deseaba tanto que no fuera una ilusión, pero esos ojos y el calor desprendido por su cuerpo junto al poder espiritual no podía ser una ilusión, era el. Con esos ojos que la estremecían de la cabeza a los pies, el pronuncio su nombre, lo escucho tan claro que aunque hubiera un huracán lo escucharía igual forma.

- Tamao…yo…

Sintió el calor de el que la rodeo y su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo, los brazos masculinos la rodearon suavemente no dejándola ir, en una prisión deseada y placentera

**

* * *

**__

¿Qué me queda por vivir?

Estúpido control, no lo aguanto más, deseaba estar junto a ella, y su confirmación fue el estremecimiento de ella entre sus brazos, el agua empezó a recorrerlo mojándolo, haciendo que sus cabellos de noche se desparramaran sobre su rostro, aspiro el húmedo perfume de ella, abrazándola. Como el dolor se iba…con su calor

- Ren…duele si no estas

Las palabras de ella lo estremecieron, acaso ¿le había hecho daño?, era un idiota el mismo se lo había hecho al dejarla

- No te dejare nunca… sufrí sin ti, me quedare… te quiero…

- Yo también

La joven pelirosada levanto su rostro quedando cerca de el chino, podía penetrar en su liquida mirada y ver aquel brillo estremecedor reflejado en el interior de sus ojos, aparto lentamente algunos cabellos del rostro de él, lentamente. Sintiendo su piel y confirmando la realidad. Solo pudo sonreir al verlo así.

Pero el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el más aun, si tubo nerviosismo desapareció al sentir los labios de el apoderándose de los suyos, sin importar que el agua siguiera cayendo como lluvia torrencial...por que ya no dolía, estaban juntos...no dolía.

_**Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris**_

_**  
Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol**_

_**  
Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?  
No se, y el recuperar se fue**_

__

Ni tú ni yo somos culpables

Pero somos vulnerables

Son las cosas de la vida

¿Qué me queda por vivir?

_**Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris**_

**

* * *

**

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias, Jane chicos!!!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
